


Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Smut, Look away Joshua, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was like you dropped from heaven,even if you were pulled away from hell.or, brendon is brendon and tyler is doomed.





	1. I'm useless but not for long

       It's close to midnight when Brendon finds a table and sits down. He takes a sip of his drink and scans the room, eyes alert and mind buzzing. He ignores the leering old man looking down at him from a few feet away. He blinks to forget the scowl on the bartender's lips and lets himself fall into a familiar euphoria.  
  
It isn't the fanciest place in town and everything feels _sticky,_ but it's the only place that hasn't banned him yet. Which was perfectly understandable. So hey, it will have to do for the night. 

He slouches down in his chair and eyes the entertainment in front of him, there's a weird stench in the air, you know, and the music is too damn _loud_. However Brendon can forget it for a while because the boy has a nice pair of lips and a plump ass. In that respect, he isn't half bad at making that pole work either.

And he's horny anyway.

Brendon sends a smirk and a _look_ his way and when the boy blushes, it's not far-fetched to guess that he has him trapped in his web. He wants to think that it's ridiculously easy, that this routine is becoming boring, but thinking like that will without a doubt make him realize he has  _nothing else_. Nothing he's ready to commit to, get serious about. So nights come by and look like the previous one - yeah it's easy, maybe a bit sleazy, but he can't have fun any other way.

Once his routine is finished, the boy disappears backstage. There's a devious smile on his lips and a hungry light in his eyes when he reappears. He hands Brendon a note telling him to meet him in the bathroom in five minutes. Brendon  _knows_ how it's going to be by the way they look at each other hotly.

 _Bingo_ , he thinks, slamming back the rest of his drink and standing up. Time to forget.  
  
At least, that was the plan, until suddenly a rough hand grabs his shoulder and turns him around.   
  
Brendon wants to get laid guys, so he's unquestionably ready to throw a punch to the poor bastard that's stopping him - but then, he sees that the _poor bastard_ is actually... Spencer.

"Nope, not tonight," He says blankly as he drags Brendon by the arm towards the door. There's a familiarity in this movement, a quiet sigh he releases as Brendon trashes in his hold and the other patrons look at them strangely. When did he become a babysitter...?

Brendon isn't happy once they get outside. And he says as much, clearly not amused. "What the hell man!" 

Spencer smacks him, on the back of his head, hard. Brendon's flinch and his girly scream of pain can almost calm his exasperation.

Almost being the keyword.

"What the fuck was that for?" Brendon asks, whining. He knows he sounds like a baby but _bitch_ that slap hurt. The look he throws at his hand is enough to make Spencer understand he's contemplating throwing that punch now. So he hurries up to speak, they don't need to start brawling in the dead of a night in front of a dingy strip club - thank you very much.

"A week Brendon," he scoffs, folding his arms on his chest, "That's all you have left to link to a soul and you are _here._ " He waves toward the dim-lit entry bar, a sneer of distaste etched on his face. Brendon doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

He just shrugs, smirking. "How do you know I wasn't about to do that just now?" Spencer looks like he might jump and strangle him right now, so he takes a cautious step backward. Who knows what his silly friend might do.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and that random stripper boy were going to be a match made in heaven and live happily ever after," Spencer mutters, shoving Brendon into his car. His friend's screams of outrage make him smirk slightly. "Guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands here and find someone for you myself. We don't want you going back to-"

Brendon snickers, rolling down his window and letting the fresh air enter the car. Spencer wants to be annoyed, he really does, but he's more worried than anything else. His friend is by far the most unruly of them all. Although it wasn't a bad thing per se, there were limits to everything. Brendon was slowly but surely attaining his, and he didn't even seem to care about it.

He curses when Brendon starts waving his arms obnoxiously. That asshole. "Oh yes! I can't wait to see what boring goody two shoes you pick out for me!" His voice has taken a high-pitched tone.

Spencer wonders why he's putting up with this guy. Then he looks at the stupidly cute keychain Brendon gave him once and understands. 'Fuck that friendship shit' is all it says. "Like it would hurt to have a good influence in your life for once, Brendon." He mutters as he starts up the car.

"That's what I have you for, Spence." It could have been a touching moment if only Brendon didn't light up his cigarette at the same time, his words coming out muffled.

He takes a long soothing drag. Spencer wants to hit him again. Instead, he swiftly grabs the lit cigarette and the pack it came from and tosses them out of the window.

They look at the window in silence.

Brendon glares at him. "You're really being an asshole lately, you know that?"

"Well, all you've been worried about is sticking your dick into something, drinking, and smoking those disgusting things." There's a tension that wasn't there seconds ago, and Brendon gets it - Spencer is worried, he really is.

But he's as stubborn as always. So he turns to look out of the window, everything to not look at his friend right now. "Excuse me for wanting to have some fun." He mumbles, no heat in his voice.

For he _knows_ Spencer is right. He's just sowing his oats before he has to settle down with one person for the rest of his life on earth. He has never been too keen on being tied down to someone when he was alive. Dying didn't bring any regrets nor longing with it, Brendon was fine without any significant other.

He was fine.

**

         That night in bed, an unexpected memory disturbs him from his rest. The sheets are down on the floor around his bed and his body drenched in sweat. He blinks, the house is quiet. He blinks, they have something important to do tomorrow, but all Brendon can think about is the day he showed up on Spencer's doorstep after escaping from purgatory.

 

** 

_Knock, knock, knock_

_The smile on Brendon's face as Spencer opens the door is nothing short of nervous. For good reason too. He had been dead for a little more than five years now, and here he is, face to face with his best friend. Who, again, he hadn't seen for five years. Because he was... kind of dead. Yet, no matter how strange it seemed, he couldn't turn to anyone else right now. Five years was a long time, but he hadn't met anyone half the man Spencer was. He needed the dude but - he seriously couldn't throw a 'Hey pal, how have you been?', come on. That would be inappropriate, even for someone like Brendon._

_But Spencer looks so funny right now, all pale skin and bug-eyed, Brendon can't help himself. He really can't._

_"Hey pal," he exclaims with a bright smile, waving enthusiastically with his right hand. "How have you been?"_

_Thud._

_Spencer faints the minute he sees him standing there._   _There's a short moment where everything is at a standstill, everything as in everything. Brendon can't hear any cars even though there were like ten every second as he came; nor does the wind rustle the leaves in the trees beside Spencer's house. Everything is still until_ _Brendon rolls his eyes. It was all very cliche but understandable, in his humble opinion. Still, Spencer was always the dramatic one out of the two of them, Brendon's sure of it._

_(Let's be real, Spencer would say the same of Brendon if given the chance.)_

_It seems way too easy and domestic for Brendon to close the door behind him and squat on the floor, peering down at his passed out friend. Poor Spencer. That fall must have hurt. Brendon's a good person okay? So he takes it upon himself to place little smacks on Spencer's face, whispering a litany of 'wakey wakey' in a voice so deep it would have scared any child._

_He swears he doesn't do it on purpose - it's not in his interests to scare his friend! He's been dancing between life and death for five years now and it's been hell, no pun intended. Visiting his best friend had been his first thought, he was all Brendon had, everything considering. Sadly, it hadn't been that easy._

_Brendon couldn't care less about the afterlife when he died, but if he knew it would be so problematic, he swears he would have tried to at least hold onto his life better. Or be a little less of an asshole..._

_Nah._

_He cheers loudly when Spencer opens his eyes. Though his joy is short-lived, for those eyes quickly widen in size and soon a scream irrupted in the middle of the vast, homely room. Brendon has no idea whether to be sad or amused that Spencer scrambled as far away from Brendon as he could, looking as if he just saw a ghost._

_Which isn't that far of the reality, actually, he muses as Spencer gapes at him from the other side of the room._

_Brendon smiles at him. He's determined to pretend that this situation is totally okay. Spencer definitely isn't. "Y-you! No...That...That can't be...?" Spencer babbles a few words, eyebrows drawn together in such a manner Brendon fears he'll give himself a headache. Though it's the last of his issues right now. He pales even further and takes a harsh intake of breath, clearly not processing who, or better yet, what was standing in his living room._

_"Deep breaths Spence," Brendon says quietly as he walks toward him, hands raised slightly to indicate that he means no harm. His shoes make a sort of squeaky sound on the ground, and everything becomes so much real, he's tempted to laugh at the craziness of it all. "_ _I'm going to sit on the couch, okay?" he continues as he advances toward the seat mentioned, eyes never leaving those of his terrified friend. "I want you to sit down in that chair behind you, please... Don't want you passing out on me again," he smirks, trying to lighten the mood._

_He probably shouldn't be a smartass right now but he was still the same person, after all, dead or alive. That one sentence seems to ease Spencer because he actually listens. They both sit down slowly, staring at each other cautiously. Neither of them wanted to scare the other, but for very different reasons. Brendon can feel the fear oozing from his best friend, which is as understandable as confusing. The both of them had seen enough horror movies to not be scared of something like this, come on!_

_Brendon clasps his hands together in front of him on his lap, leg bouncing nervously up and down. He can't be offended, Spencer has every reason to be scared and confused... But... he just misses his best friend. "_ _So. You're probably wondering why I'm here..." Brendon starts before he's immediately interrupted by Spencer._

_The poor man looks like he might faint once again. Brendon sure hopes he won't._

_"No, not why...how, Bren? This isn't exactly a 'why' kind situation! It's not like you just dropped by without texting me. You're dead! A-at least you were..." He throws Brendon a frustrated look, hands fisting in his hair roughly._

_Brendon finds it funny, but he thinks Spencer won't appreciate. So he pulls a cigarette from behind his ear and a pack of matches out of the front pocket of his jeans. He needs to either smoke or bang someone to destress, and right now, he's very much stressed and there're no cute boys around for him to fool around with. "_ _Do you mind?" he asks, cigarette in between his lips_.

_Spencer looks at him, mouth hanging open slightly. Of fucking course Brendon wouldn't remember his particular dislike of smoking. Of course. Though now was not the time to argue about this, he had to push his irritation back. "Outside," he mutters and points to the back door._

_A grumble answers his order. Brendon throws him a heavy look, something like 'really man?'  screaming in the expression of his raised eyebrows. Once again, He can't be offended at the implication in his friend's eyes. No one would exactly describe Brendon Urie as having morals._

_"I bummed it off someone on the way here, what'd you think? That I gave a handjob in an alley for it? You know me better than that pal, I would have at least gotten a whole pack for this service."  He scoffs as he lights up his cigarette and takes a quick, impatient drag. "Fuck, I've missed these."_

_"So are we going to talk about your affinity for smoking? Because we could, like, also talk about just how the hell you are sitting here with me right now!" Spencer nearly shouts in the end, the reality of the situation sets in the more he talked. He questions his sanity for a moment. Maybe he's hallucinating?_

_Brendon takes another drag and flicks the ashes, musing on his next words lazily under Spencer's intense scrutiny._ _"I escaped from purgatory," he says finally, eyes on the ground in front of him. The smoke blowing out of his mouth gives him a taste of momentum peace._

_"Purgatory? Is that... like hell or something?"_

_"It might as well be," he whispers in between drags before throwing the cigarette onto the ground. He looks up at Spencer who's already watching him, a mixture of disgust and shock in his eyes. He flies out of his seat and stomps the cigarette out before picking it up, throwing it at Brendon's chest._

_"They didn't teach you manners there apparently," he mumbles before sitting back down, ignoring Brendon's pout. That's a lot of information to take in, and he's pretty sure everything is not totally setting in. It's okay, he'll fully freak out later._

_As it is... There's a fire of happiness warming his heart at seeing his best friend here. In his home. At his side._

_He shakes his head, willing his hands to stop trembling and the wild beats of his heart to calm down."So... how does one escape from purgatory?"_

_"I had help from a friend there," Brendon answers, sighing, and Spencer notes a look of sadness on his face. It's not a look he was used to seeing on Brendon's face back then, out of everyone. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, always smiling and never seeming to have any bad days. Spencer tended to forget that he was human, that he felt sadness too, but just hid it better than everyone else. It doesn't seem to have changed, in those last five years._

_Five years is a long time._

_"Where's this friend?" He asks, trying hard to not pry but failing miserably. Curiosity won._

_Brendon has a stern and serious tone in his voice now; it was strange. "I don't want to talk about that."_

_Spencer nods slowly, pursuing his lips. He looks toward the sun, still high in the sky, and asks himself what the fuck is going on._

_When he looks back at Brendon, his friend is still here, very much real. He blinks, scratching his head. "So what now? You're just here like before you died?"_

_Brendon snorts, closing his eyes. "That would be too easy." He breathes as he rubs a hand over his face. "I have thirty days to find someone to attach myself to. Well, my soul needs to be linked with theirs. It'll anchor it here until the person I'm linked with dies, then my soul goes with theirs to the other side."_

_Spencer's trying to fully comprehend what he's just been told. Really, guys, he's trying. It seems so surreal, he sits silently for a while, a look of bewilderment on his face until he finally speaks up. "Well... Er... J-just find some random person to link with, then and call it a day..."_

_"I can't do that,"_ _He murmurs. Seconds later, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and winks at Spencer with a wide grin on his face. "If I'm away from whoever I link with for more than eight hours at a time, our link is instantly broken. I go straight back to purgatory and the person I was linked with dies. Not fun." He shrugs._

_"Wow. That's some heavy shit man," Spencer sighs and gives Brendon a sympathetic look. He seems to be overwhelmed by empathy as he grabs his friend's hand, forgetting for a moment where that hand might have just been. The cigarette Brendon puts between his lips with a salacious grin quickly reminds him, so he pulls his hand away in disgust, earning a laugh from his chainsmoking friend._

" _So what now Bren?"_

_"Huh. I was hoping I could just link to you," he asks as he lights the cigarette perched between his lips, a hopeful and pleading look in his eyes. He desperately needs Spencer to say yes. The message travels in his eyes, 'Please say yes', they beg._

S _pencer looks at him with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing in shock._ " _Well...fuck, Brendon. You can't just spring out from nowhere being alive again and... and ask a huge favor like that - all in one day!" He stands up and starts pacing back and forth, face scrunched up in distress. "What the fuck man?"_

_"Sorry I shouldn't have asked," Brendon looks defeated, gaze falling on the ground. It had been a crazy thought, but something he had been hoping in. The thing is, he has no right to come in there and ask something like that from his friend. It's unfair._

_He just... He feared to have to put his trust into someone that he didn't know at all._

_Spencer stops pacing and goes to stand in front of him, clasping a strong hand on his shoulder tightly. "I would B. You know I would. I'd do anything for you... but I'm not the only one I have to think about here. I'm married now and it's too risky..."_

_"Married? To who?" Brendon gasps, nearly breaking his neck with how fast he looks up. He can't die from a normal death anymore, but that doesn't mean he can't feel pain, so he'd like to avoid anything risky, thank you, neck._

_"Mark. You remember him right?"_

_"Holy shit! The nerd in nursing school that you were dating?" He burst into peals of laughter at the thought, putting his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe._

_He looks up to see Spencer glaring at him. He knows that look. He said something dumb again, shit._

_"Well, that nerd already doesn't like you a lot as it is. So if you plan on staying there, you better try to sweeten that shitty personality of yours." He grumbles, stroking his forehead harshly. Fuck. He has to explain all of this to Mark. Double fuck. How do you explain that your dead best friend isn't that dead anymore and is going to live with you...?_

_Brendon winces, making himself smaller. "Sorry..." That is, before Spencer's words register in their totality. "_ _Wait. Did you just say I can stay here?"  He squeals, jumping from his seat to hug Spencer tightly._

_It feels so familiar... If he wasn't that overwhelmed with relief and excitement, he would cry._

_"Calm down Bren. Of course you can stay here! It's the least I can do for my previously dead friend..." That, and Spencer refuses to let his friend go and do something immoral for a place to stay. He loved his best friend, still does five years later, which is enough of a reason to stop him from doing stupid things again._

_Like dying from too much sex. Who the fuck dies from too much sex? How was that even possible? Well... Now that Brendon is here again, he would totally ask him._

_Holy shit._

_Brendon's here again._

_"Oh, come on!" Brendon swears as Spencer faints once again.._

**

Brendon sighs, looking up at the ceiling. He knows he just needs to trust Spencer to find someone for him. Just like Spencer trusted him without too much hesitation that day.

He had to.

Spencer was bringing him tomorrow to meet and link with this so called 'Perfect guy', as Spencer called him. Yeah, can't wait to meet this pretentious asshole, he thinks as he finds himself falling back asleep.


	2. To keep myself tethered

_Dallon, twenty-eight years old. Six foot three - what a fucking giant - of a thin body, of brown hair and blue eyes that summed a so-called nice guy. A nurse at Angels in blue - just like Mark._  That's it. Those are the only details Brendon knows about the one Mark swore was perfect for him. Brendon had some doubts but they were on their way to meet him, whether he liked it or not.

There's something Spencer never gets tired of preaching - _He'll be good for you, you'll see,_ again and again, while Brendon internally rolls his eyes each time. What's so great about perfection? Maybe... Maybe Brendon doesn't want perfection, would it be that crazy? He can't deal with boring people that long. If he was honest with himself, if he didn't plaster a false smile on his lips and nodded at that one sentence Spencer believed in so much, he'll admit that they were the complete opposites and the worse possible match. Ever. 

Yet, he's on his way to link with this same person. For the rest of his life. Joy.  
Well, it's his own fault really for procrastinating, huh?

...

Honestly, Brendon didn't feel any regret about wasting this much time. It was hella worth it.

"So how'd you get Mark to agree to this?" Brendon asks, a smirk playing on his full lips. The curious tilt in his voice indicates that he's oblivious to the answer - but that's quite the big lie. He knows. He knows about the argument Spencer and Mark got into when they went back home last night. He knows, but he's just pretending. Just like He's also pretending about the fact that he didn't hear Spencer get Mark to agree to it _by reminding him that he'd be out of their home soon._

That hurt. There was no denying it, that hurt, but Brendon doesn't blame them. Here's a fact - a month with him is enough to drive anyone crazy. Brendon, for the past three weeks, was basically what one would call a leech. Unable to work, - because how do you work when you're a dead man walking? -, he would stay gone all night and sometimes return with whoever he would manage to pick up for the night.

Which, for understandable reasons, didn't always entirely go over too well with either Mark or Spencer. _I guess neither was too thrilled waking up to Dan...Chris.. Frank or- fuck, whatever their names were._ Brendon didn't remember, or for that matter, cared enough to ask twice.

"Don't worry about that Bren," Spencer muttered, annoyance in his voice. "All that matters is - he agreed, and now you have someone to link with." He didn't like fighting with Mark and he's been doing this a lot since Brendon started living with them. He loved his friend to bits but he was _more_ than ready to have his house and happy husband back.

 _Almost to the hospital_ , Brendon thinks to himself, sighing. He's not usually one to be nervous about pretty much anything but he was about to change someone's life forever. For better or worse. He looks out of the window and immediately scoffs. An elderly couple was walking on the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Aw." He hears Spencer squeals cutely.

Brendon's a bitch, so-

"Awwwww." He repeats in a mocking tone, but Spencer just rolls his eyes and laughs. He sometimes forgets his friend here has never been in love.  
  
"You'll understand once you see who you are linking to, Bren."  

He's sure his friend will. 

"Yeah, whatever," Brendon mutters as he turns up the music and starts singing along. It _was_ one of his favorite bands before he died. _"There's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep."_

Spencer's singing along as well seconds later, eyes bright with joy. He had missed stupid moments like these with Brendon, now singing at some random tune on the radio isn't something he does often. Or at all, to be honest.

As they pull up to the hospital, Brendon turns down the music and sighs audibly.

"It's going to be okay B. Trust me," Spencer assures, briefly grabbing Brendon's hand and squeezing as he parks the car. "Alright, Mark said Dallon just got to the cafeteria so let's hurry up." He steps out of the car, an unreadable look on his face. 

Brendon checks himself over in the mirror before getting out of the car as well. His mind's strangely empty as he follows Spencer to the cafeteria. Where's the anticipation? The knots in the stomach? The heartbeats picking up? They're nowhere to be found as they stop while Spencer scans the room. 

A smile spreads across his face as he sees who he is looking for. "There's Dallon at that table, right there," he informs, pointing as discreetly as possible at the man he was referencing to.

Brendon's eyes turn to the table he was pointing at, and you know what? He smiles. This Dallon guy was _hot_ , Spencer was right about that, at least.

"Go get yourself a tray," Spencer continues, handing him money and patting him on the back. "Sit with him and work your magic," 

He turns to walk away but Brendon grabs his arm. "Wait you aren't staying?" He asks, panic in his voice.

"Bren. You are going to be fine," Spencer muttered, exasperated. "I did my job finding you someone and bringing you here, I'll be back. I'm going to find my husband and take him for lunch."

And just like that, Spencer was gone and Brendon was nervously walking to the line and picking up a tray. He's moving his tray along, picking up a few things that didn't look completely unedible.

Suddenly, he hears mumbling behind him. "Stupid fucking doctors thinking they're better than everyone else here! Now I've missed most of my lunch because they're lazy, egotistical assholes...."

Brendon finds himself staring at this guy, mouth hanging slightly open. This guy is gorgeous, holy shit. Brown fluffy hair...the pinkest lips he's ever seen... He didn't realize he had stopped the line until the angry and gorgeous guy next to him was glaring at him.

"Can you maybe, like, get a move on here. Some of us have to get back to work." The man huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, Geez," Brendon mutters, paying for his food and getting out of line. He's slowly walking towards Dallon's table when he sees the guy that was behind quickly breeze past him and sit down at a table by himself.

Brendon looks at Dallon and then back at the other guy and before he knows it, he is placing his tray at angry guy's table and sitting down.  
_What am I doing?_ He thinks to himself. He was drawn to this guy for some reason. Brendon didn't know why.

"Um. What are you doing man?" the guy asks, looking up at Brendon, an annoyed and confused look on his face. "I don't remember inviting you to join me."

A smile is all Brendon can manage, which seems to annoy the boy even more.

"Oh great. Like I haven't dealt with enough assholes today." He grumbles, rolling his eyes and going back to eating.

Brendon is in love. He's sure of it. Beautiful with a sassy mouth on him. _Tyler_ , Brendon notices that it's the name his badge says, Tyler is perfect. Just his type.

Before he can say anything, Tyler is standing up and grabbing his tray. "This was... weird." He states, looking at Brendon, a blank expression on his face.

And just like that, he's walking away from the table.

Brendon finds himself quickly getting up and leaving his tray untouched, he isn't about to lose this guy.

He totally isn't stalking the boy around the hospital for the next hour, nor is he watching his every move. He would see Tyler give a rare smile here and there and _God_ was it beautiful. Brendon's heart felt like it skipped a beat every time. 

As he follows him to the next patient's room, his phone rings, loudly, causing Tyler to turn around.

Brendon quickly ducks into a room next to him. He pokes his head out and sees Tyler walking into the next room. "What," Brendon snaps, picking up his phone. 

"Bren where are you? I'm in the cafeteria and I don't see you."

 _Shit,_  Brendon thinks. He forgot Spencer was coming back and he wasn't going to be too happy about the change of plans.

"I'm busy. Still here. You can go home." He indicates, head still poking out of the door, making sure he doesn't miss when Tyler leaves that room.

"So Dallon worked out!" Spencer screams, excitement in his voice. Brendon winces, a grimace dancing on his face.

"Not exactly. New plan. I gotta go." He says hanging up as Tyler was leaving the room. He switches his phone to silent and resumes his stalki...observing. Yes, because that's what he was doing. Researching, observing, things like that, you know?

Brendon's considering when to do this. The link with Tyler. He knows he has to kiss him to seal the deal, but that's easier said than done in this situation as Tyler doesn't exactly seem like the friendliest person. Plus, they didn't have a great first impression of him.

Oh well. He had a new mission - convincing him he wasn't a bat shit crazy guy. This wasn't going to be an easy task but Brendon _did_ always like a challenge.

After leaving the next patient's room, he finds himself following Tyler into a bathroom. He goes to the urinal next to him, and you know, he quite frankly wouldn't be Brendon Urie if he didn't try to catch a glimpse of what Tyler was packing.

When he looks up, unsuccessful in his attempt, his gaze meets Tyler's, who's face was slightly pink and a look of shock was burning in his eyes. "You're the weirdo from the cafeteria." He acknowledges, zipping up and walking towards the sink.

Brendon's a bit of a creep so he immediately follows the guy and stands at the sink next to him.

"Do you know how to talk? Or you're just going to keep staring at me and following me around the hospital all day?" Tyler asks, smirking. Of fucking _course,_ he saw the stranger trailing him. He wasn't exactly as swift and quiet as he thought he was being, what with the embarrassed look on the man's face in the reflection of the mirror. "What, you didn't think I'd notice? I could see your forehead coming a mile away."

Brendon snaps out of his daze. "Hey asshole, that's not nice," he mutters, grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands and tossing it into the garbage.

"Neither is trying to look at my dick while I'm peeing."

"Touche," Brendon admits, standing in front of Tyler, as close as he could get. Which wasn't by much, because Tyler seemed to not be the touchy-feely kind of dude and threw Brendon a mighty glare.  _How cute._ "I'm Brendon by the way... I thought you should at least know my name first before I do this."

Tyler's breath hitches a little, his fine eyebrows scrunching up. Here it was, Brendon could feel it - the anticipation, the knots in the stomach, _the heartbeats increasing._

Obviously, the smaller boy in front of him doesn't seem to feel any of that. "What are you do--" he doesn't finish, the question dies on his lips at the same time as Brendon's lips crash on his.

Tyler wants to pull away- _excuse me_   _a stranger is kissing me-_ but he can't bring himself to. Everything became hot and hazy, he felt his whole body vibrating and a heat travels from his face to his whole body. It's warm. Very warm in fact, and weird. Almost- Almost like a fire in his chest burning in a way he can't explain and that he's never felt before.  
  
He finds himself unintentionally moaning into Brendon's mouth before suddenly pulls away.

"That should do it," Brendon mutters breathlessly, looking at Tyler in the eyes. He's kissed alot, and when he says that, he means _alot_ of people in his life, but that has to be the best kiss he's ever had.

He grabs Tyler's left wrist and holds it up, a pleased smile stretching his lips when he sees a tattoo in the form of three rings adorning it now. Here. It was  _done, hell yeah!_  
  
Tyler seems to notices it too and quickly tears away from Brendon's grip, eyes wide open as he looks at his wrists.

"What..I-I never had..." he stammers, confused and in shock. "What did you do!?" Tyler screams, backing away from Brendon, fear on his face now.

"Look I can explain, but not here." Brendon tries to say, a bit dazed and his lips still tingling. His right cheek tingles too when Tyler slaps him, a fiery fire in his eyes before he dashes away from the bathroom.

He stares into nothing, mouth hanging open, but he swears under his breath and quickly follows Tyler, panicked. "Look, you don't have to be scared! Just let me explain..."

"Leave me alone before I call security and have you removed!" Tyler yells, picking up his pace. His face's all kind of red, cheeks kind of puffy as if he was pouting - Brendon would like to stand in awe and look at this cute portrait but he has a feeling Tyler won't appreciate.

So, in panic, he says the first thing that comes to his mind. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to be dead in eight hours." But his tone is a little more threatening than he wanted it to be.

Tyler stops dead in his tracks and turns around. "You're acting like some stalker murderer you know that?"

Brendon rolls his eyes and pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time.

One seventeen pm.  
  
"We have to kiss again by nine ten pm or it's lights out for us both." he says nonchalantly, slipping his phone back into his pocket and looking back up at Tyler.

The boy was looking at him in pity. "You escaped from psych hold here, didn't you?"

_Goddamn that sassy mouth._

Brendon doesn't answer him. He just takes a hold of the dangly arm and drags him into the first empty room he finds. A thousand dirty things flash in his mind, all of them rated for adults -Heyy, Brendon's mind is kind of always in the gutter, no one could change that!

"This is called kidnap-" Tyler doesn't finish, for the second time this day - it was starting to be a bit much - because Brendon's hand is covering his mouth.

Brendon pulls his hand away and kisses Tyler fast and hard for a minute and pulls away, leaving the both of them breathless. "Jesus," He whispers, "Do you ever just shut up? You feel it too, don't you? That burn in your chest when we kiss!"

Tyler grimaces, still red. "The only thing I feel burning is my temper because a psycho's going to make me get in trouble at work!" He doesn't want to get interrupted once again, the dude's just hella crazy and he's trying to drag Tyler in his antics, so Tyler manages to shuffle past Brendon and reach the door in two swifts movements.

Brendon looks at him hopelessly, struggling. "Please!" He shouts, unable to stop the tingles of despair from attacking his heart - and mind. "Have a drink with me after your shift at least, a-and I'll explain everything to you, I promise. Everything will make sense."

The thing he doesn't know is that Tyler is one hell of an incredulous asshole, and doesn't take any bullshit from anyone. The boy scoffs, before bursting into fits of laughter. "Dude, do you really think I'm about to go anywhere with you?"

He's gone before Brendon can answer.

Trying to follow him is hopeless, the boy is nowhere to be found.   
  
_Fuck_. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Why did he have to pick the stubborn asshole to link with? 

The memories of Tyler's lips on his are like a wave of heat crashing mild winter.

 _Oh_ _yeah, that's why_ , he thinks, smiling.

He spends the next thirty minutes or so checking room to room for Tyler and asking any staff he sees if they know where he is.

No such luck.

He sees the nurses station and has an idea. It's a Brendon-kind-of-idea and those aren't the best but he's desperate, so fuck you.  
  
As he approaches, a fairly young nurse looks up at him. "Yes, can I help you?"

The clearing of his throat is totally unnecessary but so are vegetables so there. "I was wondering if you could page someone that works here for me? His name is Tyler Joseph." Brendon's glad in that moment he remembered to look at the last name on his badge too.

"And who are you to him?" she asks, suspicious, which is a bit offending because Brendon Urie is  _not_ suspicious. I mean, not that much.

"I'm his boyfriend. I need to talk to him. It's an emergency."

What a lie.

"I would think as his boyfriend, you would just call his phone yourself."

 _Shit._ She was right. Brendon needs to act fast.

"My phone is dead. Look, lady, it's an emergency. I'm begging you." He says making his signature puppy dog eyes that no one usually can resist.

"Fine." she sighs, picking up the phone to dial.

See?

"Joseph, it's Tracy from the nurses station. There's a guy here asking for you. Says he is your boyfriend and it's an emergency."

"Yeah...big forehead." she says, giving Brendon a _I'm sorry_ look.

He can tell by how this is going that Tyler isn't going to come.

"Tell him the test results are positive and he needs to see his doctor right away for medicine." Brendon says loud enough for Tyler to hear on the other side of the phone.

The lady blushes but doesn't repeat what he said and hung the phone up.

Brendon's sneaky but come on, it was for a good cause!

His existence, bitches.

"He heard you and he's coming."

"Thank you so much," Brendon says, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he waits for Tyler now.

A few minutes later a not so happy looking brunette is quickly rounding the corner. He looks like he wants to kill him. It is pretty comical actually, Brendon thinks.

"Hey baby." Brendon says affectionately, a smirk on his face as Tyler approaches him and grabs him by the arm. The fact that a cute boy is dragging him past the nurses station and down an empty hallway would usually make him leer like the pervert he is, but he's pretty sure the cute boy in question is ready to murder him, so...

"Are you trying to get me fired asshole?!"

"If that's what it takes for you to go out with me after your shift... then yeah."

Tyler grits his teeth. "Fine." He looks like he couldn't believe what he just said, and one can understand him, it's hard to believe that he just accepted going anywhere with this obviously crazy person. The thing is, Tyler needs his job, okay? And he doesn't want to cause anymore commotion. "I get off at four. Wait for me in the waiting room. Try not to get me fired in the meantime."

Brendon just smiles and makes his way to the waiting room. 

 _Success_ , he thinks, until-

_Uh oh._

He locks eyes with Spencer. The dude must have been waiting there for him.  
  
Brendon turns around quickly and as a matter of fact, he seriously considers running away right this instant. 

"Urie I will kick your ass if you move a muscle!" Spencer yells out, causing the entire waiting room of people to freeze and look at them both.

He looks around and smiles apologetically, walking up to Brendon faster than what should be normal and turns him around. "What did you mean by change of plans?"

"I linked with someone else that I saw and liked better."

It's fired off so quickly, Spencer just watches Brendon for a minute, mouth hanging open. "You saw and liked better...." Spencer pinches the bridge of his nose, frustrated at his very stupid friend. "Who is he?"

"Tyler Joseph. He's an orderly..."

Spencer motions for him to stop speaking, eyes widening too. He looks funny, Brendon thinks, but he's a smart cookie so he keeps his thoughts to himself. "I know who Tyler is! For fucks sake, he's a twenty-two-year-old kid. What the fuck were you thinking dragging him into this?"

"He had nice lips..." Brendon mumbles, his cheeks flushing pinks as memories flood his mind.  _Fuck yeah_ , the kid had nice lips.

"Nice lips..." Spencer repeats, an angry smile on his face. It's scary, you know? The kind of smile a mother had when she was so angry she just became crazy and smiled about it. 

"Look, it's cool. I'm waiting for him to get off and we are going out, okay? I have everything under control." The fact that he's sweating while he mumbles that isn't reassuring at all. Brendon doesn't even control himself, how the heck is he supposed to handle that?

Spencer sighs. _He's already linked with him and it's too late now._ Brendon made his decision and there is nothing he can do about it. "Whatever Brendon. Just... go easy on the kid okay...? Call me later. Good luck."  
  
At this point, he was too exhausted to even say anything. He feels like he should be angrier but it's Brendon he's talking about -- things would have been weird if everything went as planned. 

Oh, hell.

 

*

 

It's exactly four in the afternoon and Brendon's face lights up when he sees Tyler approach him in the waiting room. He's changed out of his work clothes and _damn_ it if he didn't look good right now, Brendon thinks to himself. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a mustard yellow hoodie.

He's perfect.

"Come on, Let's go. I'd like to get home at a decent time at least." Tyler says, annoyed and motioning for Brendon to follow him. Even his smart mouth is alluring, Brendon's a masochist and he'll admit that he totally missed Tyler's dry remarks. 

They get into Tyler's car and before he starts the engine, he turns to Brendon. "You aren't going to try anything weird right?"

Brendon feigns offense. "Me? I would never..." There's quite the saucy smirk on his lips, and it's anything  _but_ innocent. Tyler's the one looking offended right now and for real.

"Hey, can we maybe, like, stop at a gas station first? I need to get some smokes." He says at the same time as they're pulling out of the parking lot.

"Glove compartment."

Brendon curiously opens it and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I didn't take you for a smoker," he hums, pulling one out of the pack and lighting it up.

"I'm not. Those are my ex girlfriend's." Tyler answers as he rolls down the windows.

"Girlfriend..." Brendon repeats slowly. Was Tyler even gay? He seemed into the kiss but that could just be the soul linking. Oh well. It would be _just_  his luck.

It doesn't take long for Tyler to park on the side of the road, just as they pass a certain building. "We're here," He breathes, hands not leaving the steering well. "This is my favorite place. It's a hole in the wall I know, but they have the best pizza here."

 _As long as they have alcohol and plenty of it_ , Brendon thinks, he doesn't give a shit where they are at, honestly.

Once again, he keeps his thoughts to himself. Brendon's hella smart today, guys.

He finishes his cigarette and they go inside.  
  
"Ty. Hey." an older woman with red hair calls out to him from behind the bar. 

The kid's smile is bright as she calls him, and okay, Brendon finds his heartbeat increasing a bit worrying. 

"Hey, hun. Can we get a booth?" Tyler asks as she walks out from behind the bar, grabbing two menus and leading them to an empty one in the back. 

They sit as she places the menus in front of them. "So who is this handsome young man?"

"Nobody," Tyler answers immediately, a fake smile on his face. 

Brendon's hurt.

"Okay then, what can I get you boys to drink first?"

Brendon speaks up before Tyler does. That's revenge. "Two shots of whiskey for us each."

She looks at Tyler who just shrugs.  
  
"Sure... I'll have that over in a minute." She says with a cheery smile before walking back to the bar.

She returns in a minute, shots in hand. That's some fast service, Brendon didn't even have the time to woo Tyler with one of his cheesy pick-up lines. "So, know what you guys want yet?"

"Just the usual, thank you!"

Brendon shrugs, eyes breezing the menu. "I'll just take whatever he is having."

"Okay I'll have that out in a bit for you."

Brendon slams back a shot quickly and pushes one over to Tyler.

"I don't really drink." He mutters, picking it up.

 _Cute_ , Brendon thinks. "Oh you'll want to trust me." He looks at Tyler expectantly.  
  
Tyler rolls his eyes and throws back both shots, a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh. Happy? Now how about you start explaining what the hell is going on exactly?" he says pulling up the left sleeve of his hoodie and pointing the the tattoo on his wrist.

They're freaking pretty, Brendon has to look away because there's a possessive wave taking over his body and he's not quite sure how that makes him feel.

He takes down his last shot and motions to the woman behind the bar, empty shot glass in one hand, holding up four fingers with the other hand. He places the glass on the table and looks back up at Tyler.

The boy's eyes are a delicious shade of chocolate, Brendon's sure he wouldn't mind losing his last breath while looking at them and wow- isn't that fucking deep?

He peers into them earnestly, grinning. "Ever heard of purgatory?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment and let us know what you think! Feedback is appreciated alot.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and chapter titles are Gorillaz lyrics.


End file.
